


Of Warriors and Wakandans

by daredeviltrash



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, she's super gay and flirts with the dora milaje, valkyrie/ everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredeviltrash/pseuds/daredeviltrash
Summary: When Valkyrie's ship crash lands in Wakanda, what is a bisexual icon to do while waiting for her ship to be fixed? Gay shit. She does gay shit and kicks some bad guy ass





	Of Warriors and Wakandans

**Author's Note:**

> no editing or beta reading we die like men

Valkyrie’s plan for the day was simple: wake up, eat breakfast, drink, drop off Korg and Miek at Jupiter for a “guys night”, drink some more, and then head to Knowhere for a night of gambling and being surrounded by beautiful alien women. The Asgardian warrior did most of the things on her to do list, except for one. She had just finished her goodbyes to Korg and his boyfriend when an asteroid shower began. Valkyrie was used to this, due to her traveling through space for the past few months. She immediately got into her ship and flew away, dodging any space rocks that came near her flying vessel.  
A few minutes has passed, and the cacophony of flying rocks that hit her ship stopped. She sighed a breath of relief and kept flying to get to Knowhere. Her little rock adventure was done. Or so she thought. Suddenly a huge asteroid came out of nowhere and hit her ship from behind. Her ship’s control panel began to make noise and messages in huge Asgardian font warned her of a “broken window”.  
“I can see that!” Valkyrie exclaimed as she looked up and saw a huge rock impale her front window. Shards of glass littered her control panel.  
She had no field of vision, so therefore she couldn’t see where she was flying.  
She put her ship on cruise mode and tried to push the huge obstruction out the window with her bare hands. Her teeth gritted in focus, she was careful not to hit any buttons that would put her in danger. Eventually Valkyrie realized that her hands, no matter how strong, wouldn’t move it. She needed a lever of some kind. She looked around her cockpit and saw beer bottles, and strewn clothes everywhere. She then looked down to the clothes she was wearing and saw her sword, Dragonfang.  
“I’m so sorry, buddy.” she whispered to the blade as she whipped it out and began digging it under the rock. After a few tries she finally levered it out and sent it flying back into space.  
Valkyrie silently congratulated herself and sat down. Suddenly a huge beeping sound came from under her. She looked down and saw that she was on the control panel. She also noticed that her body accidently hit the “warp speed button”.  
“Shit!” she cursed.  
Valkyrie immediately scrambled to the pilot’s seat as she tried to undo the control. But it was too late. Her ship was already hurtling towards a big blue and green planet. She sheathed her dagger and opened up another bottle of beer.  
“Well, might as well enjoy the view.” she muttered to herself as she took a swig.


End file.
